To diagnose problems and to gauge and control the operating characteristics of brush-type direct current (“DC”) motors, motor manufacturers and users have resorted to a variety of sensing methods, including optical encoders (which can add cost to the motor) and estimations based upon back electromotive force (“EMF”) from the rotor (which are usually not entirely accurate).
Magnets have also been incorporated into the motor assembly to provide feedback on motor function. A magnet is typically mounted on the rotor shaft and coupled with a variable reluctance (“VR”) sensor or a Hall-Effect sensor. Such a sensor arrangement costs less than optical encoders and is more accurate than back EMF detection. Using conventional manufacturing methods, however, incorporation of a magnet into the motor assembly results in handling of additional components and addition of steps to the manufacturing process. Both of these factors increase the manufacturing costs of motors having motor function sensing capabilities.
In addition to increased motor costs, traditional methods of incorporating a sense magnet into the motor assembly, generally by gluing the magnet onto the rotor shaft or by pressing the magnet onto a knurl located on the rotor shaft, have proven ineffective to retain the magnet in the housing, thereby leading to failure of the sensing device. When the shaft rotates at high revolutions per minute (rpms), the glue bond oftentimes is insufficient to retain the magnet on the shaft. Alternatively, the magnet can disengage from the knurl during operation of the motor. The improperly-secured magnets can lead to the magnet breaking away from the shaft. The magnets are therefore unable to relay flux lines to the sensors and thereby facilitate the collection of information regarding motor function.